Tem gente que ama Yaoi Death Note
by Madame Rond de Jambe
Summary: Yaoi de DN. Não contém Lemon. Raito recebe uma estranha ligaçao de Ryuuzaki, que o convida para ir à sua suite.Acreditando se tratar de algo referente ao caso Kira, Raito vai até a central encontrar-se com L, e de quebra, com a maior surpresa de sua vida.


"Tem gente que ama. Tem gente que beija. Hum, tem gente que ama e beija."

Era a véspera da prova de trigonometria da Sayu, a ultima do ano. E, pra variar, seu conhecimento de matemática era abaixo de zero. Ela ignorava completamente as formulas da matéria, a tal ponto que eu precisava de frases idiotas para ensiná-la.

-Então, nii-chan, a tangente de um numero a, mas a tangente de b, dividido por um menos o produto das duas, da a tangente de a+b?

-Você entendeu.- eu disse, forçando um sorriso. Não era culpa dela que eu estivesse tão estressado. Na verdade, a prova de matemática dela era a ultima das minhas preocupações.

Havia a faculdade, minhas notas, Kiomi (que insistentemente ficava me perguntando sobre assumir nosso namoro)... e havia o L. sem duvidas o maior de meus problemas.

O detetive sem nome que, em tão pouco tempo de atuação já suspeitava que eu fosse Kira. Ele precisava morrer, o quanto antes. L e kira não poderiam viver juntos no mesmo mundo. E, no mundo que eu estou lutando para criar, pessoas como L, ou Ryuuga, sua identidade falsa na faculdade, não poderiam existir.

-Nii-chan? Esta me ouvindo, Raito?

-Ah, desculpe. Não estava prestando atenção.- eu respondi. Mesmo que Sayu não fosse exatamente muito observadora, não podia deixar que percebessem o quanto estou apreensivo.- o que você estava me perguntando?

Atrás de mim, Ryuk soltou uma gargalhada. Ele era o único que sabia do meu nervosismo, embora não fosse meu companheiro. Ele gostava de bancar a Suíça, assistindo a esse jogo de gato e rato entre kira e L, enquanto comia suas maçãs. Não que eu não pudesse tirar proveito da presença de um shinigami no meu quarto.

-Eu quero saber se ainda tem alguma frase para decorar essa formula aqui, ó. Soma de arcos.

-Lembre-se do poeta brasileiro, Gonçalves Dias.

-Quem é esse cara?

-Um gênio da literatura.- eu esclareci. Por um instante eu me esqueci que estava lidando com uma aluna mediana no ensino médio, não com uma pessoa culta. L saberia do que eu estou falando: é um aspecto no qual somos semelhantes.- Minha terra tem palmeiras onde canta o sabiá; seno a, cosseno b mais seno b, cosseno a.

-Ah, entendi. Valeu!

Nesse momento, meu celular tocou. Ryuuga. Interrompendo o pouco tempo que eu ainda podia passar em casa. Se bem que eu não poderia continuar com as punições com minha irmã menor me pedindo ajuda o tempo todo

-Moshi-moshi?

-Raito-kun? Espero não ter te acorado.

-O que é isso, Ryuuga, são apenas onze da noite.- eu ri, numa cordialidade falsa, que esperei que ele não percebesse. Geralmente as pessoas acreditavam quando eu fingia gostar delas.

-Bom, é que eu baixei uns arquivos que imaginei que você iria se interessar.- ele riu. Entendi logo de cara a mensagem codificada: ele tinha novas informações sobre kira. Precisávamos conversar em códigos para caso grampeassem meu celular.- eu sei que é meio tarde, mas você não quer vir aqui esta noite? Você pode dormir aqui, se quiser?

-Beleza, cara, to dentro.- eu disse, tentando falar como se esperaria que um jovem falaria com um amigo.- até daqui a pouco.

-Falou, cara.

Ryuuga. Desde que o conheci, achei nosso relacionamento bastante irônico: para quem vê, a dupla de amigos, Yagami e Ryuuga. E, por trás dos olhos julgadores da sociedade, detetive L e Kira. Um caçando o outro, um desejando a morte do outro. E ambos sabíamos disso. Mesmo que L ainda não tivesse provas, ele já sabia, ou pelo menos suspeitava que eu fosse Kira. Ele precisava morrer o quanto antes.

-Ittekimasu- eu disse, já diante da porta.

-Vai sair a essa hora, filho- disse uma voz masculina, na sala. Me virei para La e me deparei com meu pai. O que era incomum desde que ele passou a trabalhar com o caso Kira. Mas, alem dos seus horários apertados, havia outro detalhe que me incomodava. Ele não havia sido chamado também por L?

-Vou dormir na casa de um amigo, o Ryuuzaki.- outro dos vários nomes de L.

-Quem é esse menino?- perguntou minha mãe.

-Um colega de faculdade dele.- respondeu meu pai em meu lugar- pode ir, meu filho, que esse rapaz é uma boa companhia. Quer que eu vá te deixar de carro?

Nas entrelinhas: o L me chamou também? Se fosse para papai ir junto, ele teria dado uma pista. Como não, devo entender que ele queria mostrar algo apenas a mim. Ou seja, algum truque para ver se eu sou ou não kira. Preciso ficar atento esta noite.

-Não precisa, pai, a casa dele é aqui perto, posso ir andando.

-Certo, certo...- ele também pareceu achar estranho.

-Itterashai, nii-chan!- disse sayu, descendo do quarto so para falar comigo.- e não se esqueça: tem gente que ama, tem gente que beija...

-Ninguem merece- eu ri.- Ittekimasu.

Pensando bem, a frase idiota não é assim tão idiota. Realmente há pessoas que ficam com as outras so mesmo por ficar. Realmente existem paixões platônicas. E as vezes alguém tem a sorte de ser correspondido, e fica com a pessoa que ama.

Não que eu me preocupe com isso: com uma lista de preocupações tão grande quanto a minha, quem gastaria seu tempo com romances? Tudo bem que estou saindo com a Kiomi, mas isso nunca foi nada serio.

-Okaeri, Raito kun.- disse L, ao me ver chegar em sua gigantesca suíte no hotel.- novamente, desculpe-me por ter te ligado assim, tão tarde.

As luzes do quarto estavam desligadas. Achei aquilo muito estranho, mas não as acendi. Deveria ser mais alguma excentricidade dele. Ele se levantou do sofá, onde estava sentado daquela maneira característica, e veio até mim. Ele parou a poucos passos de onde eu estava, esboçando um sorriso nos lábios fartos, o que não era comum para ele.

-Tudo bem. mas então, Ryuuga, o que você queria me mostrar?- eu disse, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. Na falta de luz, eles pareciam mais profundos, como se guardassem uma infinidade de segredos e mistérios. Sombras de um passado cheio de dor e sofrimento se refletiam em suas Iris negras. Aquele rosto pálido se parecia muito diferente, diante de mim, com aquele leve sorriso, na penumbra que escurecia ainda mais suas olheiras.

-Por favor, venha comigo.- ele disse, se dirigindo a um dos quartos da suíte, que mais parecia uma casa. Eu o segui, esperando pelo inicio de um interrogatório. Geralmente ele era bastante direto, então eu já estava achando estranho. Mas não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar ansioso: precisava interpretar meu papel com perfeição. Eu o segui, instintivamente sem fazer barulho, como se não quisesse acordar as pessoas que não estavam ali. A solidão dele era estranha para mim, que havia vivido toda a minha vida cercado de pessoas.

Ele abriu uma porta e ficou ao lado dela, sinalizando para que eu entrasse. O quarto era espaçoso e decorado com bom gosto. Ele também não acendeu as luzes, mas ele era pintado em tons de bege tranqüilizantes. Algumas telas de natureza morta e vasos com flores, a pesar de não parecerem exatamente com o estilo de L, davam um toque especial ao quarto.

Jamais imaginaria para ele um quarto como aquele. Ryuuga era irritantemente desleixado, e não se parecia nada com o que eu imaginava que ele seria.

Ao meu lado, Ryuuk ria, como se adivinhasse o que estava para acontecer. Ele então, tomou uma atitude que eu não imaginava possível: saiu da suite. Para ele, que se divertia assistindo a guerra entre mim e L era estranho até demais. O que estava acontecendo? Ele não desejaria perder um interrogatório como o que eu supunha que estava prestes a acontecer. Olhei discretamente para ryuuk, enquanto ele atravessava tranquilamente a parede, como um pedido de explicação.

-kukukukuku- ele riu.- L parece ter tomado uma decisão que aumentou sua expectativa de vida.

Aproveitei que ainda estava de costas para Ryuuga para recompor a expressão. A expectativa de vida dele aumentara? Impossível. Como? Alguma decisão dele que me impedira de mata-lo?

Foi nesse momento que senti duas mãos, macias e quentes me envolvendo. O ar sumiu dos meus pulmões e eu senti que corei até as orelhas. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo, me abraçando daquele jeito?

-Er.. Ryuuzaki? O que foi?

-Estou te abraçando.- ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Pela primeira vez, a voz dele vinha carregada com alguma emoção. E, embora eu não pudesse distingui-la, ela fazia meu coração bater mais forte.

Adrenalina. Só podia ser. Aquela altura eu não aceitava qualquer outra explicação. Eu havia ficado com medo por que meu inimigo estava perto demais. Meu coração não se aceleraria por um homem. Principalmente por um homem como ryuuzaki.

-Ryuuzaki, me solte... isso não tem sentido.- eu me debati debilmente em seus braços. Ao contrario do que parecia, ele era bem forte. Mas não mais que eu. Então por que, eu me perguntei, eu não conseguia me soltar daquele abraço tão assustador?

No fundo, eu já sabia onde estava a resposta. Ela estava nas mãos dele, aquelas mãos grandes e quentes no meu peito, me puxando para mais perto dele, como se ele desejasse que fossemos um só.

-Eu diria que é tudo culpa disso aqui.- ele disse, pondo uma das mãos na minha testa, e depois deslizando delicadamente pelo meu pescoço.- a razão não ainda não consegue entender coisas triviais e cotidianas como isso. Culpam hormônios, instintos... Mas no fundo são estes os grandes segredos da vida. E é justamente o fato de não podermos compreender a vida que nos impede de banalizá-la. É isso o que faz dela algo tão belo. Não concorda?

Então ele se aproximou lentamente e encostou os lábios no meu pescoço. O lugar que ele beijou ficou queimando e latejando, assim como qualquer lugar onde ele tocasse.

-Você ficou louco? Isso aqui não tem nada de lindo!- eu disse me virando para encará-lo. Mas, em vez de ficar intimidado, ele se aproximou ainda mais.

Ele pressionou seus lábios no meu rosto e deslizou até parar no cantinho da minha boca. Eu não entendia absolutamente nada.

-Pensei que você ia me passar novas informações sobre o K ira!- eu disse, curvando me para dentro. Um misto de ódio e nervosismo me engolfava naquele momento. O que aquele idiota pensava que estava fazendo? Suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu corpo, de uma maneira atrevida que beirava a perversão. Eu queria matá-lo. Queria eu mesmo vê-lo agonizando diante de mim.

-Eu disse novas informações. Não precisam ser necessariamente sobre o caso.- ele sussurrou contra a minha pele.

-Mais, como estamos atualmente trabalhando no caso, subentende-se que você se referia ao Kira.

Então ele fez o impensável. Ele puxou meu braço para que eu me virasse para ele e me beijou. E, quando dei por mim, estava fazendo algo que eu mesmo julgava impensável. Eu não so estava caído de costas na cama, retribuindo ardentemente seu beijo. Eu estava gostando. Gostando de ser tocado, abraçado e beijado meu pior inimigo.

Uma parte de mim mandava eu me afastar dele. Dizia que ele fazia aquilo de propósito, para que caso eu fosse kira, não o matasse. Mas outra queria que eu deixasse tudo como estava: depois eu pensaria em matá-lo.

Ele então se afastou de mim, sentando-se na minha barriga. Agradeci por ele não ter ligado a luz, pois assim ele não via o quanto eu estava vermelho. Ele poderia considerar isso um sinal de fraqueza, um convite para seguir adiante.

-É que hoje eu decidi que não ligo se você é ou não Kira.- ele disse, o rosto indecifrável na escuridão.- Decidi há algo que você precisa saber.

-E o que é isso, afinal?- tinha voz saiu rouca e fraca, e eu não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

E, a guisa de resposta, ele colocou a uma das mãos dentro da minha blusa. Meus músculos se contraíram e eu senti o calor subir até a altura do meu peito. Depois ele se curvou novamente sobre mim, os olhos negros, outrora frios e inexpressivos, agora quase suplicantes.

-Eu gosto de você.- ele sussurrou.

-Mas eu... eu sou – por um instante, tive quase certeza que ia acabar revelando que sou kira. Mas, a razão venceu, e mordi a língua no ultimo segundo, antes que dissesse algo comprometedor. - eu sou homem! Você é homem! Isso é errado e...

-Você realmente liga para isso?- ele me interrompeu, a voz perdendo um pouco a emoção de antes. Mesmo assim, ele não se parecia nada com o L que eu tinha conhecido a poucos dias. Era como se fosse outra pessoa. Mais que isso: ele parecia mais emotivo, mais sentimental, mais vulnerável. Ele parecia mais humano.

-Ryuuzaki, você sabe muito bem que isso não é natural!

-Há uma infinidade de espécies na fauna de todo o mundo com indivíduos que se relacionam com outros do mesmo sexo. - ele disse, como se fosse algo simples e obvio, sem tirar as mãos de mim.

-Mas isso não poderia gerar descendentes, você sabe muito bem disso.- eu disse, sem conseguir sair daquela posição.

-Bem, isso se partirmos do principio que todas as vezes que um casal faz isto- e ele deslizou as mãos pela minha perna, quase pervertidamente – tem como intuito principal gerar descendentes, o que é um sofisma, levando-se em conta que, caso isso fosse verdade, então a população mundial estaria bem maior, o que causaria uma serie de problemas ao ecossistema. Estou errado?

-Não, mas...

-A única coisa que nos impede somos nós mesmos. E, pela maneira como você me retribuiu, duvido que você não queira. Tem setenta por cento de chance de você ter gostado. Não, como você corou agora, subiu para oitenta e cinco. E com toda certeza, você esta em duvida sobre o que fará agora.

Não podia acreditar que ele havia notado que eu estava corado no escuro. Eu mal podia enxergá-lo, no entanto ele adivinhara como eu me sentia.

-Por favor...- ele sussurrou, se aproximando ainda mais.- seja meu.

Ele encostou novamente os lábios, desta vez ainda mais ávidos nos meus. E eu sentia que não poderia continuar muito tempo assim.

Por que aquele idiota estava fazendo aquela merda? Não tinha coisa mais interessante pra fazer e ficava agarrando um menor de idade? Ele ainda não tinha entendido que aquilo era pedofilia? Eu queria dar um soco na cara dele. Mas algo me impedia, e era isso o que me dava mais raiva ainda. Por que eu queria que ele continuasse fazendo aquilo. Parecia loucura. Era loucura, eu dizia a mim mesmo. Ou melhor, kira dizia a mim. Por que essa era a única parte do que sou que ainda não havia desistido e se entregue ao calor fugaz daquele instante.

Aquele cuja morte eu ansiara desde o momento que ele me desafiou rompera todas as barreiras, todos os preconceitos que eu impusera a mim mesmo. Tudo o que eu acreditava foi feito pó pelas mãos quentes daquele cujo verdadeiro nome eu desconhecia.

"tem gente que ama, tem gente que beija. Hum, tem gente que ama e beija."

A frase boba ecoou na minha mente, como uma torneira pingando insistentemente. Eu não podia pará-la, bem como não podia ignorá-la. E o eco perguntava a kira por que ele estava simplesmente deixando aquilo acontecer sem que ele intervisse. E kira não sabia responder.

" você ainda não teve coragem de dar um basta nisso tudo por que você gosta dele."

E Kira se perguntava se o eco estaria certo. Ele julgava impossível, mas dadas as circunstancias, raito amar L parecia plausível. Assustadoramente plausível.

E, por um misero momento que fosse, eu não era mais o assassino. Eu era apenas eu. Humano. Um humano fraco, que vivia em função de suas emoções humanas. Naquele momento, meu único desejo era fazer com que aquilo fosse eterno. Enquanto durasse.


End file.
